Mama
"Mama" is the ninth episode of Season Two of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Damian Kindler and directed by Wendey Stanzler. It is the twenty-second episode of the series overall, and debuted on November 17, 2014. Synopsis A series of mysterious deaths at Tarrytown Psych leads Abbie and Ichabod to discover that an especially surprising spirit is involved.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20141029fox05/ Recap This was the first episode where Ichabod took a more minor role as he was suffering from a cold. Abbie and Jenny investigate a series of unexplained suicides at Tarrytown Psych, which brings up painful memories of their mother Lori (Aunjanue Ellis) for them both. While there they reach out to Irving for insight into the victims, but are unable to form a connection between them. When they review the security footage, they are shocked to discover the spirit of their mother in the room with each of the suicide patients prior to their death. That night, Abbie and Jenny along with Hawley return to Tarrytown and are forced to intervene to prevent a patient from committing suicide, however Abbie is transported to another part of the hospital by her mother, and Jenny while searching for her is left a message on a door which reads 'TPRJLMIL'. They learn that the message was a code for a video session, and together they watch their mother speak of her torment and of a nurse they had previously encountered called Lambert (Cynthia Stevenson). Believing Lambert to be behind the deaths, they return to Tarrytown and rescue Irving before he can commit suicide. They then learn of a journal with a hex that can banish Lambert, but Abbie is captured. With the journal now recovered, Jenny recites the hex that banishes Lambert. Abbie and Jenny then summon their mother, and learn that she has watched over them, and of a weapon that can stop Moloch. They say goodbye and watch as her spirit passes on. Irving rejoins the group after escaping Tarrytown Psych. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Lieutenant Abbie Mills *Orlando Jones as Frank Irving *Katia Winter as Katrina Crane *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *John Noble as Jeremy Crane Guest Starring *Matt Barr as Nick Hawley *Sakina Jaffrey as Sheriff Leena Reyes *Cynthia Stevenson as Nurse Gina Lambert *Aunjanue Ellis as Lori Mills Co-Starring *Myke Holmes as Walt *Joshua C. Allen as Nelson *Grant Springate as Boy Moloch *Haley Walker as Young Abbie *Melannie Sanchez as Young Jenny Trivia Title *Like most titles in the Japanese telecast, this episode title refers to the monster-of-the-week in which rather than referring to Lori Mills with "Mama," this episode title instead refers to how Gina Lambert was named in the archived newspaper that reported her execution. Body Count *3 Tarrytown patients **Nelson Greaves - Hung himself after being manipulated by Gina Lambert *Lori Mills - Hung herself after being manipulated by Gina Lambert (in flashback) *Gina Lambert - Jenny Mills used a spell which caused Gina to dissolve International Titles Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 209Promo1.jpg 209Promo2.jpg 209Promo3.jpg 209Promo4.jpg 209Promo5.jpg 209Promo6.jpg 209Promo7.jpg 209Promo8.jpg 209Promo9.jpg 209Promo10.jpg 209Promo11.jpg 209Promo12.jpg 209Promo13.jpg Screencaps 209Screencap (1).png 209Screencap (2).png 209Screencap (3).png 209Screencap (4).png 209Screencap (5).png 209Screencap (6).png 209Screencap (7).png 209Screencap (8).png 209Screencap (9).png 209Screencap (10).png 209Screencap (11).png 209Screencap (12).png 209LoriMills.png 209Screencap (14).png 209Screencap (15).png 209Screencap (16).png 209Screencap (17).png 209Screencap (18).png 209Screencap (19).png 209Screencap (20).png 209Screencap (21).png 209Screencap (22).png 209Screencap (23).png 209Screencap (24).png 209Screencap (25).png 209Screencap (26).png 209Screencap (27).png 209Screencap (28).png 209Screencap (29).png 209Screencap (30).png 209Screencap (31).png 209Screencap (32).png 209Screencap (33).png 209Screencap (34).png 209Screencap (35).png 209Screencap (36).png 209Screencap (37).png 209Screencap (38).png 209Screencap (39).png 209Screencap (40).png 209Screencap (41).png 209Screencap (42).png 209Screencap (43).png Soundtrack *"You Are My Sunshine" - Jimmie Davis Videos Sleepy Hollow 2x09 Promo "Mama" (HD) Abbie And Jenny Grow Suspicious Of Irving Season 2 Ep. 9 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod Discovers Matzo Ball Soup Season 2 Ep. 9 SLEEPY HOLLOW Abbie Discusses Her Weird Dream With Ichabod Season 2 Ep. 9 SLEEPY HOLLOW Abbie And Jenny's Mother Comes Back From The Grave Season 2 Ep. 9 SLEEPY HOLLOW Abbie And Jenny Face Their Past Together Season 2 Ep. 9 SLEEPY HOLLOW Sheriff Reyes Puts Abbie In Charge Of A Personal Case Season 2 Ep. 9 SLEEPY HOLLOW References ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes